Thomas' Valentine Day
Unknown episode and unknown season Whole Story It was Valentines Day on the Island of sodor. And love was in the air. All the students were excited. There was going to be a big festival at Great Waterton. And there was also to be a Valentines Day special. All the student wanted to take it, but they knew Principal Hatt would chose only one of them to attached it to his car. Thomas and Stanley were drinking some colas. Then Sir Topham Hatt arrived. Thomas: Hello sir. Stanley: Would you like some of our cola sir? STH: No thank you Stanley. I'm going on a diet. Anyway, I've come to tell you both your jobs for the day. You are both to get the food and drink with Donald and Douglas, here the food card. And then later I will chose someone to pull the Valentines Day special. Thomas was excited. He hoped he would be chosen. Sir Topham Hatt waddle away. Just then, Emily walked up right next to Thomas. She was on her way to the docks to get Henry crates loaded on a truck for him. Thomas: Hello Emily! Emily: (Blushes) Emily was so nervous she ran quickly away without a word. Thomas was confused. Stanley: Come on Thomas. Let's race to the store on these cool go-kart, I stole from Fatty. Loser has to do Principal Hatt's laundry for the whole weekend. Thomas: You're on! And there's no way I'll lose to you and have to mess his undies buddy. Thomas/Stanely: Ready, GO! Thomas and Stanely were each determined not to lose. Meanwhile, Emily was on her way to the docks. But she couldn't stop thinking about Thomas. Thomas and Emily had been good friends for a while. But lately Emily has begun to really like him. Not just as a friend, but something more. But she didn't know how to explain her feelings for him. Then, an idea grown in her brain. Emily: I know. I'll give him a special suprise for Valentines Day. That should prove my love for him. So Emily didn't go to the docks. Instead, she went down the to Kellstrophe Arena to get some info. Emily soon found Oliver and Duck playing ping pong in Toys For You. Toad was the score keeper. And the score was tied at 6 points. Toad: Alright Mr. Oliver and Mr. Duck. Whoever gets this point wins. Duck/Oliver: Let's do this! Emily: Hello! What are you doing? Duck: We're playing ping pong. Oliver: What are you doing anyway? Emily: I want to get Thomas a suprise for Valentines Day. Then maybe, he will realize my love for him. Duck: Well, why not do something fun with him? Oliver: (hits ball past Duck) I WIN! Duck: HEY! You cheated! Oliver: No I didn't. Toad: It's all over then. Mr. Oliver wins. Duck: Oh yeah? We'll see about that. Emily: While you two fight, I'm gonna get more info. Bye Duck/Oliver/Toad: Bye then. And Emily walked away. Soon, she saw Molly. She was having a polishing her nails and she looked grand. Emily and Molly were good friends. Molly: Hi! Emily: Oh hey Molly. What you all shiny for? Molly: I have a hot date with James tonight at the festival. So I want to look my best. What are you up to? Emily: I want to get Thomas a special suprise for Valentines Day. Then maybe he will realize my love for him. Do you have any thoughts? Molly: Oh dear, looks like you're in love with him. Well, you could ask him out on a date. Or kiss him or even make a nice poem or give him some fowers. I've seen many people do that when they're in love. Emily: Hmm. Ask him on a date. Well I hope your date goes well. Molly: Good luck. Emily came to a intersection. Rosie was there. She and Emily were frenemy. Rosie: What's the matter Emily? You should be happy since it's Valentines Day. Emily: I'm in love with Thomas and I want to give him a special suprise for Valentines Day. At first, Rosie was jealous, but she then saw that Emily was in a desperate need. So, she helped. Rosie: Why not do a special job with him like the Valentines Day special? Emily: Job?! Oh no! I was supposed to be at the docks. I'm going to be late! Emily ran as fast as she could to the docks. But she didn't pay attention to what she was doing. Then there was trouble. Emily went down a flooded road. And the water made hit hard to get through. Emily was stuck. Emily: Oh dear, now I'll never give Thomas a suprise. Emily felt terrible. Emily: If only I had told Thomas earlier, I wouldn't be in this situation. Meanwhile, Thomas and Stanely's race had ended with a tie. Now nobody had to do Principal Hatt's laundry. Soon, the boy where ready. Donald: Now that's what we call good work. Douglas: Aye. Thank you wee lads. Thomas/Stanely: Thank you. Sir Topham Hatt arrived with bad news. STH: Emily has not arrived at the docks. Herny will be late. Thomas was worried. Thomas: We must find her. Thomas and Stanely went off with Sir Topham Hatt on the go-karts to look for Emily. Soon Thomas came towards the flooded road. And there was Emily. Thomas: Emily? What are you doing here? PH: Why weren't you at the docks? Emily: Thomas. I have to tell you something. Thomas: What is it? Emily: Well, Thomas. We've been great friends for a while right? Thomas: Yeah. Emily: Well, I really like you. Not just as a friend. But something more. Thomas: So that's why you blushed this morning when I said hello. Emily: Yes. I was too nervous to express my love for you, so I wanted to get you a special suprise for Valentines Day. But I ended up in this mess. Thomas: Well Emily, I too have a confession. For I also had the same feelings for you. That made Emily very happy. Emily: So, would like to go out with me? Thomas: Sure. Wheel turn by wheel turn, Thomas drove the go-kart into the flood and Stanley chained up to the end. The water was up to the frame of the kart. Thomas didn't give up. Thomas: I'll make it. Soon Thomas pull his hand out and Emily grabbed it. Emily: (Blushing) Then Thomas pulled her slowly and carefully out of the water. PH: Emily, do you want Thomas? Emily: Yes sir. More than anything in the world. PH: Then, how would you both like to pull the Valentines Day special? Emily: Oh thank you sir! But what about my day's jobs? Stanley: I'll do your jobs for you. Emily: Thank you Stanley. Thomas: Yeah thanks man. PH: Then it will be arranged. So, Stanely did Emily's jobs, and Thomas had Emily got more energy. Then they attached Principal Hatt car to the Valentines Day special. They were having a wonderful time together. Soon they reached Great Waterton. All his friends were pleased to see Thomas and Emily together as a couple. That night, Thomas and Emily watched the fun of the festival by each other's sides with the other guys. Emily: It's beautiful. Thomas: So are you. Emily: (blushes) aww. I love you Thomas. Thomas: I love you too Emily. Emily closed her eyes and puckered up her lips. Thomas knew she wanted him to kiss her, so he pressed his lips up to hers. Emily felt a thousand thoughts in her head. She was kissing the man of her dreams. Thomas thought the same thing she thought. It was his first kiss. And they shared it. All the students cheered and clapped at the sight of Thomas and Emily kissing. They didn't want this special love to ever end. The fireworks made a sign that said "ThomasxEmily." Characters *Thomas Johnson *Emily Emeralds *Stanley Silvers *Duck Western *Oliver Western *Toad Western *Molly Jefferson *Donald & Douglas Blackverly *Rosie Lavender *Principal Hatt *Gordon Blue *James Redlin *Toby Brownly *Percy Gordy *Edward LeBlue *Mavis Devlin *Diesel Devlin Location *Sodor High School *Great Waterton *Brendam Docks *Intersection *Kellstrophe Arena Category:Episode Category:Sodor High School